Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a microfluidic die on a support with at least one other die.
Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic die are being used in more and more diverse environments, different from the traditional use as a thermal inkjet die. In the more traditional uses, the inkjet die were typically mounted on a support by themselves. This was because the inkjet die were discarded, such as with the cartridge of ink when the ink had been used, while a relevant processor or application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) remained part of a printer. The ASICs and processors are more expensive to make and thus are not part of the disposable cartridges.